All Things Missing scene
by Freelancer21
Summary: What happened between the agents’ discussion about Scully’s last two days, and the scene where Scully gets dressed and leaves Mulder’s apartment. episode 7x17


Title: All Things – Missing Scene

Author: Freelancer21

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the characters! All rights belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox Entertainment.

Summary: What happened between the agents' discussion about Scully's last two days, and the scene where Scully gets dressed and leaves Mulder's apartment. (episode 7x17)

I should add that English isn't my first language, so I apologize about any mistake or strange sentence you might come across. ;-)

XXXXXX

"What if there was only one choice and all the other ones were wrong? And there were signs along the way to pay attention to", Scully suggested, her mind still working despite the fact that she could barely keep her eyes open.

The agents had been sitting on Mulder's couch for hours, discussing at length the last days in Scully's life.

"Mmm", Mulder let out, appreciating the idea. "And all the choices would then lead to this very moment. One wrong turn, and we wouldn't be sitting here together. Well, that says a lot. That says a lot, a lot, a lot. I mean, probably more than we should be getting into at this late hour", he said with a grin as he turned his head to look at her.

His smile faded as he realised she was asleep. While he was a little disappointed that their comfortable moment together was over, his heart started to beat a little faster as he watched her sleep. He couldn't stop himself from tenderly tucking a strand of loose red hair behind her ear. She was so beautiful… He rarely got the chance to look at her the way he wanted, to see her so peaceful. His eyes then dropped to her lips and for a while he longingly contemplated the idea of kissing her.

But eventually a faint smile danced on his lips. As close as they were, he still wasn't sure how Scully would react if she woke up to find him making out with her while she slept…

Instead, he grabbed a blanket and gently, carefully, covered the woman he loved with it. After one last, long look at her, he got up from the couch and headed to his bedroom; unsure he'd be able to sleep knowing Scully was so close. Not that it was the first time, but the conversation they'd just had had troubled him. What if it was destiny that had brought them together? What if bringing Scully into this crazy quest of his, exposing her to all those dangers, really was the way things had to be? What if it wasn't his entire fault she was stuck with him?

That thought really had to be explored more in depth, he decided. The guilt he'd always felt in regards to his partner seemed to fade a little already, and that was a very liberating feeling.

Entering his room, he didn't even bother switch the light on and, in one swift movement, took his sweater off. Approaching the bed, he suddenly crashed his left foot against it. Pain erupted in his smallest toe and he couldn't help letting escape a loud curse.

XXX

Back in the living room, Scully stirred. She wasn't deep into slumber yet, and Mulder's voice had a way of awaking her senses. She opened her eyes, at first wondering where she was. Looking around, she remembered she was at her friend's apartment. Her cheeks reddened when she realised she had fallen asleep on his couch, but then she noticed the blanket covering her. She grinned: Mulder could be so sweet at times.

A groan of pain then completely awoke her. Was Mulder hurt? Alarmed, she threw the blanket to the side, got up and headed to his bedroom.

She stopped at the doorstep. A ray of moonlight peering through the blinds let her see Mulder sitting on the bed, holding his foot and grimacing.

"You okay, Mulder?" she asked, concerned even though he obviously wasn't suffering from a life threatening injury.

"I hurt my toe", he replied, pain lacing his voice.

"Let me see", she said as she sat by his side and reached for his foot. But he recoiled and Scully smiled tenderly.

"Come on Mulder, I'm not going to hurt you. Which toe is it?"

He looked at her, acting as though he was unsure if he could trust her. Amused, Scully waited.

"The pinky", he finally told her.

Still grinning, Scully carefully touched the hurt toe.

"Doesn't seem to be broken. You'll live, Mulder."

"But it hurts, ", he winced as he rubbed his foot.

"How come you don't complain when you get shot, but are so whiny because of a toe?"

Mulder looked up at her. While he remained serious, his eyes couldn't hide how much he was enjoying this banter between them.

"Because at work I'm that big macho man, Scully. At home I can let my true nature show."

"Is that so?" she replied, playing along.

"Yeah. I toned it down 'cause you were here, but I… He leaned towards her and whispered: I usually scream like a girl."

Scully chuckled. Few people knew how funny her partner could be. She wasn't even sure he knew how entertaining working with him could be at times. Had she ever told him? No time like the present, she figured.

"You're probably the funniest person I've ever met, Mulder, did you know that?"

He smiled, obviously pleased, but it lasted only a second, as he tried to conceal the delight her words brought inside him.

"Well, it's probably my only endearing quality", he said self-derisively.

Scully frowned. Why did he always have to respond to compliments either by self-depreciation, humour or a sexual innuendo? Not long ago she would just have let it slip. But her brush with death had changed her. The last few days had changed her.

"You use humour as a defence mechanism", she noted.

"I do not", he countered, avoiding her gaze.

"Yes", you do.

He sighed.

"I thought I was the one with the psychology degree, Scully."

"Well, seems like I learned a few things over the years. And I also noticed how hard it is for you to… to accept that I might believe in you."

Surprised by her bluntness, Mulder lifted his eyes to meet hers. They pleaded with hers for a second or two, but he quickly realised she wasn't going to drop this one. It really was the last time he let her on her own while he went away, he decided.

"Why are you so terrified of me, Mulder?" she continued. "So much that you feel the need to build walls around your true self? To protect that part of you, even from me?"

Mulder let go of his foot and turned to face her. His features were serious and suddenly Scully was a little fearful about where this conversation was going. Was he going to get mad and tell her to leave? Was tonight going to end up being another of those moments they were never to speak of again?

But Mulder spoke in a low, calm voice, his hazel eyes never leaving hers.

"Because you turn on your flashlight on the darkest parts of my soul and you're unafraid. Because there are feelings I'd be more content to believe didn't exist, but you force me to examine them. Because being accepted for who I really am isn't something I've experienced often since I've taken on this quest for the truth."

Silence stretched between them, and Mulder tensed, thinking he'd said too much, until Scully suddenly started to laugh. Stunned, annoyed even, Mulder watched her as her amusement grew until he could see tears of laughter roll on her cheeks and she let herself fall on the bed. Then he couldn't help but smile; it was so rare he got to see her that way. So he lay down on his side, close to her, waiting for her to calm down.

"And then you wonder why I don't like to go all Eddie Van Blunth with you, Scully?"

"I'm sorry", she finally managed to say, her hilarity barely subsiding. "It's just that… can you hear us sometimes? The way we speak?"

"I'm lost here, Scully", he told her as he hovered over her.

She exhaled loudly in an effort to calm down. She finally grew more serious and explained:

"I mean… We use so many words to say the simplest things. No wonder we're never really sure where we stand with each other."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise and she sobered up instantly. God, had she really said that out loud? Stupid thing to say, especially considering how close to her he was right now.

"I thought you knew where you stood with me", he murmured, his eyes searching for hers in the semi-obscurity. His voiced was charged with emotion and now it was Scully's turn to be silent. She knew way too well what he meant. That time he'd told her she'd made him a whole person… Of course she knew what he meant. But still… maybe she was too dim, maybe he'd have to say that he loved her in so many words before she could stop pretending his feelings for her were just figments of her imagination.

What if it was their destiny to be together, to be more than partners? She sighed. Who was she trying to fool? They already were way more than co-workers, she knew it. But what if no other choice she could have made in life would have made her happier? What if trying to escape the feelings they had for each other just delayed the time when everything fell into place, when life would stop being filled with so many doubts and fears?

He was right, he'd already made obvious that he loved her. So what could go so wrong if she were to admit her own feelings, too? And maybe right now was the time to do it. The moment where all the turns and choices they had made in their life had led them?

Mulder was still staring at her and she could see the insecurity in his gaze. That damned insecurity that caused him so much torment… It was time for her to put some of his doubts to rest.

"I've never been one to believe without concrete evidence, Agent Mulder", she whispered at last.

While a big smile brightened his face upon hearing her words, Mulder's eyes where still clouded with incredulity. Gently, Scully ran her hand over his face, wanting to erase all his worries. Mulder closed his eyes and then, his voice deep and low, asked:

"You mean… physical evidence, Agent Scully?"

Her heart now beating hard inside her chest, she knew they were about to jump into the unknown, to explore something that scared them to death. But it was also something they'd yearn for for so long…

"Yes, that's what I mean", she confirmed, her voice a little shaky.

Mulder re-opened his eyes and searched inside hers for proof that she really was thinking what she'd just said. He must have been satisfied, because he slowly leaned towards her.

And his supple lips finally met hers.


End file.
